randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pairability
Pairability Sexy Room Luke and Will had buttsecks, Jess ate a taco, Hayley stripped, Beaky drank a milkshake, Sarah punched her carboard-cut out of Nikki. Robert walked in, He was naked, Robert was a sex machine, He wanted sex, Luke cut off Robert's, ... Tallywagger, Robert was sad. Robert annouced the week's theme, It was Pairabilty, Then he annouced the homework assignment, It was, Like A Virgin, Robert then paired everyone up, Will was with Jess, Sarah was with Luke, Hayley was with Beaky Jas then walked in, And said, "I'm Back Bitches" Robert then grabbed Jas, And pulled her out of the room, And back into her cage, All the eliminated contestants were locked in cages, And feed twice a day, On a diet of, Little boys, And grass. Choir Room The guest mentor walked in, it was, Jas, Again. Everyone was happy, Jas said, "I'm back again bitches" They group perfromed, They were sexy, Will and Jess kissed. Jas gave her notes, She said Will and Jess were HOT, She said Luke and Sarah were cute, And that Hayley and Beaky were romatic, Every was amazing, Jas then said who won the homework assignment, It was, Beaky, Jas then annouced the big group number, It was, "Somebody To Love" By Justin Bieber, Jas then told Beaky she could choose who she would be paired with, She couldn't choose the person she was with, Beaky chose, Jess. Jas then paired Luke and Will up, And Hayley and Sarah, The couples were, Jess and Beaky, Luke and Will, Hayley and Sarah, Singing And Dacing Sarah punched Nikki in the face, then punched her in the utterus, Beaky was flawless, Will was sex. In the dance studio, Zach laughed, Hayley stripped, And took of her clothes, Luke was sex. Jess ate a pairabilty flavoured taco. Video Shoot The video shoot went well, Beaky was amazing, As always, She wouldn't leave, Jess was hot, Will and Luke were sex, They had buttsecks, Hayley and Sarah were such a cute couple. The video was the best yet! Reveal Of The Bottom Three Nikki revealed the top for the week, It was, Not Beaky, It was, Jess, Then Sarah. Jess and Sarah were about to leave, Then Robert said, All six of them would be doing Last Chance Performances, In duets, Beaky got Luke, Jess got Hayley, Will got Sarah, Beaky and Luke got, "Somebody That I Used To Know" Jess and Hayley got a mash-up of, "I Love Cass Sexualy/My Stripper Pole" Will and Sarah got, "Lucky" Bottom Six Leaky performed, Ryan liked them, He said Luke had a lot of soul, And he saw Beaky for the first time, Jesley performed, Ryan loved it, It was a sex-fuled performance, Sarwill performed, Ryan had tears in his eyes, It was Beuaitful. Ryan called everyone back in, And annouced the bottom three, Sarah and Will were safe, So was Jess. One, or maybe two of Beaky, Luke, And Hayley. Call-Back The list went up, It read. Called Back Jess * Sarah * Will * Luke * Hayley * Not Called Back ''Beaky '' Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One